With rapid development of social economics and advanced development of scientific technology, people's demand for improved products has increased. As a result, automated products have gradually appeared to satisfy people's requirements.
Due to the rampage of infectious diseases, people want sanitary articles at public places. As a result, automated sensing facilities are widely employed at public places. The subject invention is an apparatus which satisfies the requirements of convenient household use and sanitary considerations at public places.
Due to worldwide lack of water resources, insufficient development of water resources to meet the demand, insufficient education on conserving water consumption, etc., the ways to control water channels or improve water consumption habits have become more and more important. Because conventional water taps are not easily opened or closed, the users would often forget to tighten the faucet and cause water discharge waste. Some would even tighten the faucet too much for fear of water leakage, and cause quick wear and tear on water-stoppage parts, which results in water leakage. This invention has been developed to solve the above problems.
On the market there are several automatic sensing faucets being sold, but they do not satisfy the requirements of light weight, compactness and easy operation. Public places usually utilize only single-use cold-water faucets that are large in size, and are difficult to fit, or cold-and-hot-water combination faucets having plastic structure that cannot resist heat, or faucets having a cold and hot water mixing function but are of poor design with respect to the mixing mechanism, resulting in poor cold and hot regulation effects, which may even result in a burn to the user because of heat expansion and jammed mechanisms. Aimed at those problems, this invention has been researched and developed to improve and overcome them, and to coordinate with human use.
Another feature of the invention is the cold/hot combination handle with a water stoppage function, so that there will be no trouble of automatic water discharge when the user is in contact with the light sensing switch, and to achieve the purpose of conserving water. As for a continued water discharge function, electronic control may be adopted.